


Snatched

by visiondoesntneedsupervision



Series: Tales of King Viktor Nikiforov And His Mistress [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:44:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visiondoesntneedsupervision/pseuds/visiondoesntneedsupervision
Summary: Dù có mạnh mẽ đến thế nào thì Yuuri vẫn luôn nằm trong vòng bảo vệ của Viktor. Khi Viktor rời đi ( có việc ) cũng là lúc mọi người chớp lấy cơ hội để dạy cho tình nhân của Ngài một bài học.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snatched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836942) by [pilongski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski). 



> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Đầu tiên, tui muốn hét lên với Fab_Mess_2108 ( tuôi đó, translator đó :'>>> ) vì đã đã dịch fic của tôi sang tiếng Việt! Cảm ơn cô/cậu/anh/chị/em ( :v ) rất nhiều! Và cả comment của Kartoffelwald's ở ngay part đầu tiên đã cho tôi cảm hứng viết part này nữa! 
> 
> Yuri!!! on ICE bản quyền thuộc về MAPPA Studio.
> 
> Warning: Sẽ có vài chi tiết về ( đại loại như ) ý định cưỡng hiếp nên nếu thấy không thoải mái, xin đừng đọc.
> 
>  
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Au đích thân cảm ơn tớ này, vinh dự quá ;;A;;
> 
> Đừng mang fic đi nơi khác nhé.

  
Trở thành vua đồng nghĩa với việc phải gánh vác rất nhiều trách nhiệm. Một trong số đó là phải đảm bảo sự an nguy của dân chúng. Bạn có thể giữ cho họ an toàn bằng nhiều cách; như cử thêm lính để canh chừng thị trấn, cho cố vấn báo cáo về những nhu cầu thiết yếu của người dân và thực hiện chúng, hoặc gây dựng được mối quan hệ tốt đẹp với cái vương quốc láng giềng để họ sẽ không sang xâm chiếm nước bạn.

 

Việc này... quả thực là một vấn đề đối với Viktor. Anh biết mình là người rất cuốn hút – và tỏ ra hào hoa chưa từng là một trở ngại trong quá khứ. Nhưng để có quan hệ hòa hảo với các quốc gia khác cũng đồng nghĩa với việc anh phải rời khỏi cung điện hay cũng có nghĩa phải rời xa Yuuri yêu dấu và anh chẳng muốn phải xa Yuuri quá lâu.

 

Victor đã rất khó chịu khi phải đến thăm đến Vương quốc Đông Nam. Cháu trai của anh thậm chí đã phải kéo anh lên xe theo đúng nghĩa đen. Anh biết mối quan hệ đồng minh với phía Đông Nam quan trọng đến nhường nào – thực phẩm và gia vị ở đây hầu hết được nhập từ họ - nhưng Viktor chỉ mới trở về từ chuyến đi đến phía Tây và anh cần phải dành nhiều thời gian hơn với Yuuri!

 

“Ta rất muốn đưa em đi cùng, tình yêu ạ, nhưng ta không thể, vì những lí do mang tính chuyên nghiệp.” Viktor bĩu môi. Yuuri hoàn toàn hiểu. Mối quan hệ giữa họ rất... phức tạp, và phức tạp là điều cuối cùng bạn cần trong chính trị. “Ta muốn lén mang em theo lắm, nhưng dù Georgi có quái đản như lúc theo đuổi Anya đi chăng nữa thì cậu ấy vẫn là một cố vấn giỏi và vô cùng tinh tường.”

 

“Được rồi thân yêu, em hiểu mà.” Yuuri nói. “Em sẽ ở đây đợi Ngài. Giúp em gửi lời chào đến Phichit, nhé?”

 

“Được. Ta sẽ mang quà lưu niệm về cho em! Em muốn thứ gì nào?”

 

“Ngài, bình an trở về.” Yuuri trả lời trước khi vươn tới cho một nụ hôn.

 

 

***

 

  
Cung điện trở nên quá rộng lớn khi không có Viktor.

 

Yuuri chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc này, nhưng khi có Viktor ở bên, thế giới xem chừng quá nhỏ bé đối với họ. Cho dù Viktor có đưa cậu đến cùng một nơi mỗi ngày thì Yuuri vẫn yêu điều đó. Những chốn xưa cũ luôn mang cảm giác mới mẻ và khoan khoái với sự xuất hiện của Viktor. Nhưng giờ, chỉ vì sự vắng mặt của anh mà thế giới bỗng trở nên thật bao la và cũng thật tẻ nhạt.

 

“Chủ nhân, tôi có thể làm được gì cho Ngài không? Tôi có thể pha trà! Hoặc chơi nhạc cho Ngài! Bất cứ điều gì miễn là Ngài vui!”

 

“Cảm ơn, Minami–kun. Nhưng ta e là cậu không thể làm gì được.” Minami xụ mặt. Minami luôn quan tâm đến cậu nhiều hơn những gì một tuỳ tùng nên làm. “Ta nghĩ mình nên đi dạo một chút. Lấy áo khoác cho ta.”

 

“Tất nhiên rồi!” Minami hớn hở chạy đến tủ đồ của cậu một chiếc áo khoác dài trắng phối xanh đính lông thú ở hai bên. “Ngài có muốn tôi đi theo hộ tống không?”

 

“Ta tự lo được. Cảm ơn cậu.”

 

“Hẳn rồi, thưa Chủ nhân.” Yuuri gật đầu khi Minami hành lễ rồi bắt đầu bước đi.

 

 

***

 

 

Lần đầu đặt chân đến cung điện, Viktor đã đưa cậu đến vườn thượng uyển trước tiên. Từ đó nó đã trở thành nơi mà cậu yêu thích thứ hai chỉ sau phòng ngủ ( chung ) của mình ( với Viktor ). Hoàng thái hậu Lilia Baranovskaya, đằng sau những tiếng tăm về sự lạnh lùng của bà, hoá ra lại rất thích làm vườn. Bà đã trồng rất nhiều loại cây và hoa ( có cả những loài có nguồn gốc từ phía Đông nữa ) và điều đó đã phần nào giúp Yuuri vơi đi nỗi nhớ nhà.

 

Thật không may, mùa đông đã đến, hoa lá gần như đã úa tàn.

 

Yuuri dành thời gian trong khu vườn. Yuuri tự vuốt ve mái đầu. Cậu thật sự rất buồn chán và cậu không thích hề thích điều đó. Nếu trông cậu có vẻ chán nản, mọi người sẽ nhìn chằm chằm và phán xét rằng cậu vô dụng đến thế nào khi không có Victor ở đây để đưa cậu đi loanh quanh như một thứ vật dụng để trưng bày, trong khi cậu thật sự không phải chiến lợi phẩm của Victor!

 

“Buổi chiều tốt lành, Chủ nhân của tôi.” Một người đàn ông với chiếc áo khoác màu be cung kính chào cậu. Yuuri không nhận ra ông ta – có quá nhiều người trong cung điện để mà nhớ mặt. Ông ta có thể là một trong những thống đốc vừa đến ghé thăm. “Ngài cũng vậy, buổi chiều tốt lành.” Yuuri đáp lại.

 

“Hôm nay lạnh thật đấy, phải không?” Người đàn ông thử gợi chuyện.

 

Yuuri gật đầu. “Đúng thế. Mùa đông sẽ đến sớm thôi, ta đoán vậy.”

 

“Phải. Sản lượng cây trồng chỗ tôi đang bắt đầu giảm. Đó là lí do tôi ở đây. Có một cuộc gặp với Hội đồng.”

 

“Ngài là một lãnh chúa? Ngài đến từ vùng nào?”

 

“Một thị trấn nhỏ ở phía nam thủ phủ. Nó rất đẹp và yên bình, Ngài nên thử đến thăm.”

 

“Nghe thật đáng yêu.” Yuuri mỉm cười. Một điểm đến bất ngờ nghe có vẻ tuyệt. Viktor và cậu có thể lui về ngoại thành và dành chút thời gian bên nhau. Dù có khó thành hiện thực đến thế nào thì nó vẫn là một giấc mơ đẹp.

 

“Ta phải đi rồi.” Yuuri đứng dậy và khép chặt áo. Trời càng lúc càng lạnh. “Thật vui khi được nói chuyện với Ngài. Mong là Ngài và Hội đồng có thể tìm ra giải pháp cho vấn đề của Ngài.”

 

“Oh, chúng tôi đã tìm ra rồi.” Ông ta nói. “Chúng tôi đã nhất trí sẽ tống khứ cậu đi.”

 

Ôi, cậu đáng ra phải nhớ. Không có Victor, cậu rất dễ bị vùi dập.

 

 

***

 

 

Yuuri tỉnh dậy với cơn đau khủng khiếp ở đầu. Tiếng cười nói lao xao xung quanh cũng chẳng giúp ích được gì.

 

Yuuri nhìn quanh. Cậu không nhận ra nơi này. Cậu khá chắc là mình đang ở trong một trang trại, bởi có rất nhiều rơm rạ ở đây. Trang trại này có vẻ đã bị bỏ hoang. Giả thiết của cậu càng trở nên chắc chắn hơn bởi sự ẩm ướt mốc meo của đất và mấy cái xác hôi thối la liệt xung quanh. Yuuri nuốt khan. Bụng dạ cậu bắt đầu cảm thấy không khoẻ.

 

Yuuri cố gắng tháo còng ra nhưng không thể. Cậu thử lại lần nữa. Lần nữa. Rồi lần nữa. Nhưng không gì suy suyển. Yuuri thở dốc. Cậu bắt đầu run rẩy. Yuuri biết rằng mình phải thoát khỏi đây. Cậu cũng đến từ một gia đình có quyền thế – cậu thừa hiểu chuyện này rồi sẽ thế nào.

 

 _Kriet_. Cánh cửa kêu lên. Yuuri cảm thấy cơ hội trốn chạy của mình đã đi tong. Điều tốt nhất cậu có thể làm là cố chịu đựng cho đến khi ai đó tìm ra cậu.

 

Gã thống đốc ( hoặc kẻ giả danh nào đó, Yuuri không chắc nữa. Giờ cứ xem gã là thống đốc thật đi ) cùng vài người đàn ông khác đi vào trong trại. Một trong số chúng đang lên nòng súng. Đám còn lại thì cầm một số thứ khác: như roi da, dao găm, và dây thừng. Gã thống đống bước về phía cậu và nắm lấy cằm cậu. “Nhìn xem, Người đẹp say ngủ tỉnh rồi này.” Hắn xướng lên với một giọng trêu ngươi.

 

“Thả ta ra.” Yuuri yêu cầu. Gã thống đốc cười lớn.

 

“Không đời nào. Có kha khá thế lực đã hứa sẽ giúp thị trấn của ta nếu ta tống khứ được cậu.” Hắn vuốt má Yuuri. “Đừng lo, chúng ta sẽ không giết cậu ngay đâu. Thế nào cũng dấy lên không ít nghi vấn... nhưng những chàng trai đây có thể ở lại bầu bạn với cậu một lúc.”

 

Yuuri nhổ một bãi vào gã thống đốc. “Đ** mẹ mày.”

 

Gã chỉ nhếch miệng.

 

 

***

 

  
Yuuri cố gắng không rên rỉ.

 

Cậu sinh ra đã là Hoàng tộc. Dù không nhắm đến ngai vàng nhưng cậu thừa biết vẫn có nhiều kẻ ghen ghét với cậu chỉ vì gia thế và địa vị. Cậu đã được chuẩn bị kĩ càng để không gục ngã trước bất kì tình huống nào.

 

Yuuri cố hết sức kìm nén tiếng khóc.

 

Bởi vì cậu cách vị trí thừa kế ngai vàng quá xa, nên Thiên hoàng không quá mảy may quan tâm đến cậu. Thay vào đó Ngài lại biến cậu thành một thứ vũ khí. Cậu đã được dạy làm thế nào để khiến người người phải nghe theo mình. Cậu đã được dạy làm thế nào để khiến người khác hài lòng và lợi dụng điều đó để điều khiển họ. Cậu đã được dạy làm thế nào để có thể dựng nên một màn kịch.

 

Một chiếc roi bất ngờ vụt vào đùi cậu. Yuuri bật ra một tiếng rên khe khẽ.

 

Thiên Hoàng vẫn có khả năng xoay sở để giữ vững mối quan hệ đồng minh với phía Bắc, nhưng ngay cả một tên ngốc cũng biết rằng quan hệ này sẽ không kéo dài được bao lâu chỉ vì lịch sử đẫm máu giữa hai quốc gia. Điều đó là không thể tránh khỏi. Các cố vấn đã dự đoán liên minh sẽ chỉ tồn tại trong khoảng vài năm trước khi ai đó phá vỡ nó. Vì vậy, để giữ cho việc này không xảy ra, Yuuri đã được trao cho một nhiệm vụ.

 

Nhiệm vụ rất đơn giản. _Đảm bảo rằng Viktor Nikiforov luôn đứng về phía chúng ta_.

 

Điều này khá buồn cười, bởi lúc đó Viktor còn chưa lên làm vua. Vua Yakov chưa từng đề cập đến việc thoái vị, vậy mà Seung–gil lại sai cậu nhắm vào người con trai. Dù vậy, Yuuri vẫn không phàn nàn gì về việc này. Với cậu, đó là cả một thử thách gian nan.

 

Bữa tiệc vườn quả là một cơ hội hoàn hảo. Yuuri nhớ rất rõ những nỗ lực của mình trong việc gây ấn tượng với Hoàng tử. Cậu đã học ngoại ngữ, may bộ trang phục đẹp nhất, học hỏi về loại nhạc sẽ được chơi, tìm hiểu những sở thích của Hoàng tử về ‘đối tác’ – cậu đã làm tất cả những gì cần thiết để hỗ trợ cho nhiệm vụ của mình chỉ trong một tháng của cuộc hành trình đến phía Bắc.

 

Và nó có tác dụng! ( Cựu ) Hoàng tử đã chết mê chết mệt cậu và sớm đưa cậu về cung điện để làm tình nhân. Hoàng tử thậm chí đã tự mình thỉnh cầu Yuuri từ tay Thiên Hoàng và coi đó như một dấu hiệu cho mối quan hệ đồng minh giữa hai nước. Thiên Hoàng rất vinh dự trao Yuuri cho Ngài.

 

_“Nhớ kĩ nhiệm vụ của mình, Yuuri.” Thiên Hoàng nói trước khi trao cậu cho Hoàng tử. “Đảm bảo rằng Hoàng tử luôn đứng về phía chúng ta. Đừng để –”_

 

“Này, tôi chán quá.” Một gã nói. “Cũng được một lúc rồi. Cứ giết hắn đi.”

 

Nhưng thứ gì đó đã xảy ra. Một thứ không thể lường trước được. Cậu–

 

“Nhưng tôi vẫn chưa xong!” Tên khác nói. “Oh, tôi có ý này.”

 

“Gì?”

 

“Ừ thì, hắn là gã điếm của Nhà vua mà phải không?” Gã liếm môi. “Thử chút đi.”

 

_Không! Không! Không!_

 

Yuuri cựa quậy. Cậu phải thoát khỏi nơi này. Cậu phải thoát khỏi bọn chúng. Cậu phải trở vể với Viktor. Cậu phải –

 

“Ngươi hẳn đã đối đãi với Nhà vua rất tốt nên mới được sủng ái như vậy.”

 

“Tránh ra!” Giọng cậu như vỡ vụn. Yuuri cố đá vào hắn, nhưng một gã khác đã kịp tóm lấy chân cậu. Yuuri cố cắn gã, để rồi bị một tên bịt miệng. Yuuri cố nhoài người đi, nhưng lại bị giữ lại bởi cái còng.

 

“Việc gì phải sợ thế Công chúa?” Gã cười hềnh hệch. “Ngươi quen với điều đó rồi mà?”

 

Yuuri nhìn trừng trừng vào hắn. Có chết cậu cũng không để bị cưỡng đoạt bởi đám này!

 

Bất thình lình, cánh cửa trại bị đẩy ra. Lần lượt từng người bị hạ gục. Điều cuối cùng Yuuri còn nhớ là ánh sáng trắng chói loà, tiếng người la hét, và ai đó vội vàng chạy đến bên cậu.

 

 

***

 

 

_“Con muốn treo cổ tất cả bọn chúng.”_

 

_“Con không thể làm thế!”_

 

_“Con có thể và con sẽ làm vậy Phụ hoàng! Con là Đức vua!”_

 

_“Chính vì là vua nên con mới không thể! Những gì con làm sẽ khiến con mất đi uy tín!”_

 

_“Con không quan tâm dù cho họ có bớt tôn kính con đi chăng nữa. Bọn chúng làm hại Yuuri. Bọn chúng làm hại Yuuri của con! Chúng xứng đáng một cái chết chậm rãi và đau đớn!”_

 

_“Vitya!”_

 

_“Được rồi! Sao cũng được! Nhốt chúng lại! Con chẳng quan tâm nữa! Cứ... để con một mình với Yuuri đi.”_

 

***

 

 

“Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri nhìn quanh. Cậu nhận ra nơi này. Tấm màn cửa với hoa ly trắng. Mèo thần tài đặt trên tủ đầu giường. Tách trà với hơi nước phả ra. Trang phục Eros treo trên móc. Cậu đang ở phòng mình. Không còn gì phải sợ nữa. Cậu đã an toàn.

 

Yuuri nhìn sang bên cạnh. “Viktor.” Cậu thì thào khe khẽ. Viktor nắm chặt tay cậu hơn. “Ngài đáng lẽ phải trở về vào tuần sau mới đúng.”

 

“Ta đã hoàn thành sớm. Cũng được một nửa rồi, cho đến khi con quạ của Minami bay đến trại ta.” Viktor nói. “Ta để mọi việc lại cho Georgi và vội vã về đây. Cậu ấy có lẽ vẫn đang kẹt lại ở đó.”

 

“Ngài làm vậy là không tốt đâu.” Yuuri cười nhẹ. Viktor hoà cùng tiếng cười của cậu.

 

“Tha thứ cho ta, Yuuri.” Viktor hối lỗi.

 

“Vì việc gì?”

 

“Mọi việc.” Anh thở nặng nề. “Bọn chúng làm vậy là vì ta.”

 

“Không, chúng làm vậy là vì em.”

 

“Khi ta đến với em,” Viktor siết lấy tay cậu. Người anh run dữ dội. “mọi thứ đều mập mờ. Tất cả những gì ta thấy được là em, nằm đó, máu me khắp nơi.” Nước mắt bắt đầu chảy nơi khoé mi Viktor. “Ta lao vào mà không thèm suy nghĩ. Ta đấm vào tên đang đè em xuống và điên cuồng hạ gục hắn. Nếu không có Minami ngăn lại thì ta đã rút gươm ra xiên chết hắn rồi.”

 

“Bọn chúng đang ở đâu?”

 

“Nhà ngục. Ta để chúng chết rục xương trong đấy.”

 

“Viktor–”

 

“Ta vẫn rất vui lòng được giết chúng.” Viktor rít lên. “Và cả những kẻ trong Hội đồng đã trả tiền cho chúng nữa. Nhưng ta không thể, bởi ta là Vua. Hiển nhiên, ta để tự chúng trở nên mục ruỗng.”

 

“Ôi, Viktor.”

 

“Tại sao họ lại không thể hiểu chứ, Yuuri?” Viktor bắt đầu thổn thức trong lòng Yuuri. “Tại sao họ không thể hiểu rằng ta yêu em nhường nào?” Yuuri xoa đầu anh. “Ta yêu em, Yuuri.”

 

“Em biết.”

 

“Nhưng tình yêu của ta khiến em phải đau đớn.”

 

“Em biết.” Yuuri cười nhẹ. “Em không phiền đâu.”

 

“Em vẫn sẽ ở bên ta chứ? Sau chuyện này?”

 

“Viktor.” Yuuri nâng đầu Viktor lên. Cậu tựa trán mình vào đầu anh. “Viktor, Đức vua của em. Em đã luôn ở bên Ngài kể từ khi Ngài thỉnh cầu Thiên Hoàng trao em cho Ngài. Em sẽ không bao giờ rời xa Ngài, dù là sau chuyện này đi chăng nữa.”

 

“Yuuri, ta sẽ để em đi ngay lập tức nếu em muốn.” Viktor khóc nấc. “Nhưng sau đó... ta sẽ không cho phép em làm thế. Bởi ta không thể sống tiếp nếu thiếu em. Em là cả thế giới của ta, Yuuri. Tình yêu của ta. Trái tim của ta. Nửa kia của linh hồn ta. Vậy nên, trước khi ta trở nên trói buộc vào em hơn... ta trao cho em một cơ hội để rời đi.”

 

“Và em sẽ vứt bỏ cơ hội đó.” Yuuri mỉm cười. “Em thừa biết những hậu quả, Viktor. Em đã biết từ cái ngày đầu tiên em đến với Ngài kia.” Yuuri nắm tay Viktor và nhìn vào mắt anh với sự cương quyết không thể lay chuyển. “Em sẽ luôn ở bên Ngài và không điều gì có thể ngăn em làm điều đó.”

 

_“Nhớ kĩ nhiệm vụ của mình, Yuuri.” Thiên Hoàng nói trước khi trao cậu cho Hoàng tử. “Đảm bảo rằng Hoàng tử luôn đứng về phía chúng ta. Đừng để bị cuốn vào. Nếu có gì bất trắc ngươi sẽ phải về phía Đông ngay lập tức. Đó là mệnh lệnh. Ngươi đã rõ chưa?”_

 

Viktor hôn Yuuri mạnh bạo đến nỗi cậu cảm thấy chới với. Nụ hôn của anh tuyệt vọng như thể đang cố bấu víu thứ gì đó. Yuuri nhắm nghiền mắt. Cậu để mình xuôi theo nụ hôn của Viktor. Chậm rãi nhưng chắc chắn, cậu bắt đầu đáp trả lại nó.

**Author's Note:**

> * Lời tác giả:
> 
> Và chúng ta đã hiểu thêm về Yuuri aww yiss ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> * Lời người dịch:
> 
> Bà chị lầy dữ vậy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
